What if? Dancing with the stars
by cullen.girl06
Summary: Dancing with the stars
Dancing with the stars

Belinda Romero-Lujan

1502940

Composition C

2/4/16

Mrs. Loudermilk

Dancing with the stars started in 2005 and has been going on for 11 years and 21 seasons. There have been 3 judges throughout the show: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. There have been many guest judges filling in as the 4th judge or taking the place of one of the original 3 judges. In season 19, actress/2 time former mirror ball champion, Julianne Hough joined the judge's panel as the 4th permanent judge.

There are many types of dances such as: cha cha, foxtrot, jive, tango, argentine tango, waltz, Viennese waltz, jazz, Broadway, rumba, Charleston, Hip Hop, contemporary, disco, 24 hour fusion challenge, freestyle, samba, jitterbug, paso doble, salsa, swing, team dances, dance offs, group dance, and Lindy Hop. Theme weeks have been: movie night, tv night, America's choice, hometown glory, my jam Monday, Latin Night, most memorable year, switch up, Disney night, famous dances, Halloween night, spring break, era week, inspiration night, showstoppers, prom night, premiere night, semi-finals, finals, instant choreography week, Classical week, Broadway week, past iconic dances and team dances.

There have been 236 contestants on the show. The pros are: Derek and Julianne Hough, Mark and Corky Ballas, Emma Slater, Lindsay Arnold, Sasha Farber, Valentin and Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Witney Carson, Allison Holker, Tony Dovolani, Peta Murgatroyd, Karina Smirnoff, Anna Trabunskaia, Loius Van Amstel, Cheryl Burke, Sharna Burgess, Keo Motsepe, Kym Johnson, Brian Fortuna, Damian Witewood, Inna Brayer, Jesse Desoto, Fabian Sanchez, Anna Demidova, Andrea Hale, Elena Grinenko, Tyne Stecklen, Gleb Savchenko, Nick Kosovich, Johnathon Roberts, Ashly Delgrosso, Dimitry Chaplin, Henry Byalkov, Alec Mazo, Tristan Macmanus, Chelsie Hightower, Edyta Sliwinska, Artem Chigvintsev and Lacey Schwimmer.

There have been 21 champions:

Season 1: Kelly Monaco and Alec Mazo

Season 2: Drew Lachey and Cheryl Burke

Season 3: Emmitt Smith and Cheryl Burke

Season 4 Apollo Anton Ohno and Julianne Hough

Season 5: Helio Castraneves and Julianne Hough

Season 6: Kristi Yamaguchi and Mark Ballas

Season 7: Brooke Burke-Charvet and Derek Hough

Season 8: Shawn Johnson and Mark Ballas

Season 9: Donny Osmond and Kym Johnson

Season 10: Nicole Scherzinger and Derek Hough

Season 11: Jennifer Grey and Derek Hough

Season 12: Hines Ward and Kym Jonson

Season 13: J.R. Martinez and Karina Smirnoff

Season 14: Donald Driver and Peta Murgatroyd

Season 15: Melissa Rycroft and Tony Dovolani

Season 16: Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough

Season 17: Amber Riley and Derek Hough

Season 18: Meryl Davis and Maksim Chmerkovskiy

Season 19: Alfonso Rebiero and Witney Carson

Season 20: Rumer Willis and Valentin Chmerkovskiy

Season 21: Bindi Iriwin and Derek Hough

Head judge Len Goodman wasn't judging in Season 21, but he'll be back for season 22. 2 of the pros, Derek Hough and Sharna Burgess aren't sure if they're going to return for season 22. The cast of Season 21 in the order they placed were: Bindi Iriwin and Derek Hough, Nick Carter and Sharna Burgess, Alek Skarlatos and Lindsay Arnold, Carlos PenaVega and Witney Carson, Tamar Braxton and Valentin Chmerkovskiy, Alexa PenaVega and Mark Ballas, Andy Grammer and Allison Holker, Hayes Grier and Emma Slater, Paula Deen and Louis Van Amstel, Gary Busey and Anna Trabunskaia, Kim Zolciak and Tony Dovolani, Victor Espinoza and Karina Smirnoff, and Chaka Khan and Keo Motsepe.

The Cast of season 20 in the order they placed were: Rumer Willis and Valentin Chmerkovskiy, Riker Lynch (second cousin to Derek and Julianne Hough) and Allison Holker, Noah Galloway and Sharna Burgess, Nastia Liukin and Derek Hough, Chris Soules and Witney Carson, Robert Herjavec and Kym Johnson, Willow Shields and Mark Ballas, Patti Labelle and Artem Chigvinstev, Suzanne Sommers and Tony Dovolani, Micheal Sam and Peta Murgatroyd, Charlotte Mckinney and Keo Motsepe, and Redfoo and Emma Slater.

The cast of Season 19 were: Bethany Mota and Derek Hough, Alfonso Rebiero and Witney Carson, Sadie Robertson and Mark Ballas, Janel Parish and Valentin Chmerkovskiy, Antonio Sabato J.R. and Cheryl Burke, Betsey Johnson and Tony Dovolani, Johnathon Bennett and Allison Holker, Lea Thompson and Artem Chigvinstev, Lolo Jones and Keo Motsepe, Micheal Waltrip and Emma Slater, Randy Couture and Karina Smirnoff, Tavis Smiley and Sharna Burgess, and Tommy Chong and and Peta Murgatroyd.

The guest judges have been Apollo Anton Ohno, Helio Castraneves, Mel B, Drew Lachey, Gilles Marini, Kelly Osborn, Emmett Smith, Paula Abdul, Donnie Burns, Cher, Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Micheal Flatley, Kevin Heart, Julianne Hough, Jessie J, Baz Luhrman, Ricky Martin, Abby Lee Miller, Olivia Newton-John, Kenny Ortega, Donny Osmond, Pitbull, Redfoo, Alfonso Rebiero and Robin Roberts.

There have been many injuries among the pros and celebrities. Julianne Hough was taken to the hospital after experiencing severe stomach pains just after week 6 results in season 7. The next week she revealed that she was diagnosed with endometriosis and would have to go into surgery to have her appendix removed, causing her to sit out of the competition for 2 weeks and causing her partner Cody Lynley to dance with Edyta Sliwinska. Julianne returned to dance with Cody just in time for the semi-finals. In season 20, while preparing for the 10 year anniversary, Derek Hough broke his toe and sprained his ankle. Misty May-Treanor had to withdraw from season 7 in week 3 after she tore her archilies tendon. Maria Menounos made it to the semi-finals with 2 broken feet and many broken ribs in season 14. In season 18, Amy Purdy was having problems with her back and the judges had to score the dress rehearsal. Amber Riley had a bad knee, but she still made the finals and won season 17 with Derek.

Works Cited Page

Taking The Lead: Lessons from a life in motion by Derek Hough

Dish Network

Channel 7: ABC


End file.
